backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategies to Building a Strong Base
Yard Planner.png Level 8 th.png Aerial Defense Tower.gif Laser tower.jpg Tesla Tower.gif Sniper Tower.gif Cannon tower.jpg Railgun Tower.png Monster Bunker .gif Strategies First you should build a "Yard Planner" as soon as possible, so it will be easier to improve your yard. Discover ways to strengthen your yard. The Town Hall is the most important building of all. If destroyed, it has the longest repair time, and you will lose a lot of resources if it's destroyed. That is why it is necessary to build your town hall near the center of your yard. Good example of decent yards are shown here. Town halls and silos are protected by monster bunkers along with upgraded blocks. The towers also have good coverage of the entire yard. Yards are detcetorp by Defensive Towers and placing them around the yard boundaries. Towers damage and kill monsters to protect the yard. It is always better to protect the silos with aerial defence towers(ADTs) and Laser Towers (LTs) or Railgun (RGs). Aerial defense kills Zafreeti and other flying monsters such as Teratorn and Formor (Lv 3 And above) and Laser Towers or Railgun kills ground monsters and waves of monsters. Tips : *'Defensive Towers ''must protect each other from long or short distance', for example ; laser protected by aerial defense from short distance, and protected by Tesla Tower and Sniper Tower from long distance. Note that you can check your ranges in the Yard planner. *'Put some strong, useful monsters in your monster bunker, for example : D.A.V.E.(With Rockets to attack flying monsters), [[Bandito (with whirlwind to attack multiple monsters), Eye-Ra to possibly suprise the attacker. *''It's your choice'' to put Monster Bunkers inside''' your yard (beside your Town Hall, Defensive Tower or Resources) to help you protect your yard or be placed on the outside to waste your enemies monsters and time. *'Monsters will make a path towards worse walls', so having a bunch of High standard gold Or Black diamond walls with a wooden wall in between them will cause them to path towards the wooden walls. *'Put your Goo factory, and other tower with low repair time, beside or near defensive tower for defending your yard.' *'Put your Defensive Towers inside your walls if using a walled yard. Otherwise, your towers will be destroyed easily, leaving your yard up for grabs.' *Make a good base by arranging walls correctly, you can see examples on this site. *'Make your base seem not 'worth the time' to loot'. People will skip over you and loot someone else.Ex. make a nice labrinth of walls For the monsters to stroll through wile in the inner wall they are being shot by some sniper towers! Also place some Aerial defence Just incase of Fomors and Teratorns. *'Use Booby Traps or Heavy Traps correctly: '''place them at places the attacker won't expect it to be, make sure all/most of them will be stepped. *'You could make a fortress (blocks sorrounding your harvesters town hall defenses etc.) while leaving other stuff that dont give players resources out side in a maze position or any other to waste peoples time and the monsters (favourite target anything) will attack the buildings and the towers in range can kill the monsters while the monsters attack the buildings.' *'Good Aerial Defense Tower (ADT) placement can be very useful from getting attacked flying monsters Zafreeti, Fomor, and Teratorn.' *'Try to make as less haversters and silos as possible. You can exchange it with high level harvesters and silos so you have less things to defend which makes it easier for a defensive tower to attack monsters''' *'Place mines in certain places such as Town Hall Storage Silos etc.' You can leave some silos out to lure monsters into traps but I don't think it will do without at least a heavy trap in case champion monster does it. *'Make a pair of different defensive towers.' Like a laser tower with an aerial defense tower or a cannon tower with a sniper tower remember; "A good combo is a good killing" '' 'Hall Of Yard (Please Add more) There are many types of base/yard, every of it has a weakness. Most of them has the same types of base/yard. If your base type isn't listed, you can't post it here'. Learn and learn from every weakness will bring an infinite experience. We have named most of your bases. Hope this has teached you something! Main buildings Towers Tesla towers and Sniper towers should be placed on the rim of your yard. They have great coverage of everything due to its' large range. Laser towers and Cannon towers should be placed near the Town Hall and silos. The AoE damage will heavily damage monsters coming in. Aerial Defense Towers should be placed near Cannon and Laser Towers. They will wipe out any Airbourne monsters that survived the Sniper and Tesla towers. Monster Bunkers The Monster Bunker is another building of defense. It is a building where monsters from Housing are kept in the bunker in to defend the yard. When a yard is under attack from monsters, monsters in the bunker are released to fight them when they come within range. The best monsters to put in bunkers depend on what you currently have unlocked. See the Monster Bunker page to see what works best for you. In order to complete your yard, you must arrange the other buildings through their classifications and place it inside the range of your defensve towers. The buildings which are not the Town Hall, harvesters, silos generally are useless and unwanted in a battle. Monster Bunker can be placed '''inside '(beside your Town Hall, Defensive Tower or Resources) to help you protect your yard or be placed on the outside to waste your enemies monsters and time. Harvesters are the next building that will be used to stall. Remember not to bunch up harvesters or else looters can easily destroy them. Town Hall--> Silos --> Harvesters --> Others Buildings with Short Repair Times and/or Useless in Battle Finally the last step to completing your yard is the implementation of blocks and booby traps. They have very short repair time and can be used to defend buildings, round-off weak spots and be used as Eye-ras bait. Booby traps can be used around your silos and town halls as a "Silo Death Trap" for a last resort. They can also be used in the pathing of the monsters. Placing them randomly is recommended. You can further test your yard via the Wild Monster Baiter. Category:Tips Category:Yard images Category:Strategies Category:Bases Category:defense